Digital media items include digital representations of content, such as, images, music, video, documents, and the like. Such media can be stored in electronic format, for example, JPEG, AVI, PDF, and transferred electronically, for example, from one data storage device to another, through electronic mail or other electronic communication avenues. The media can be created in any of several ways. For example, digital still and video images can be captured using digital recorders and cameras, digital documents can be created by any of several techniques including using suitable computer software applications, scanning hard-copies of documents, and the like, and digital music or other audio tracks can be created using digital audio recorders. Managing a digital media item generally involves performing one or more operations on the media items including creating, storing, transferring, editing, viewing, presenting, or the like.
In some scenarios, presenting a digital media item includes creating a composite presentation using other media items. For example, multiple digital images can be collectively displayed on a slide, which can be included in a slide show of digital images.